Bubbles
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Marco's had a bad day, so he takes a bath.


I was in a crappy mood so wrote this. I feel a little better now

* * *

Marco ran his hand under the streaming water to check the temperature, it was just right. He'd had a horrible day and the stress was overwhelming him. So he decided to take a relaxing bubble bath, to help calm his nerves. He slipped the silk robe off of him and exposed his naked body. Marco carefully slipped into the bubbly tub. He wiggled nonchalantly until he was comfortable, then he let his body unwind in the luxurious warmth. 

The bath tub wasn't quite filled yet so it let the water run, casually sliding his feet underneath its path. He laid there swirling his hand languidly through the bubbles, watching the foam disappear and reappear as his hands sank in and of out the water. The younger boy was tense everywhere but the soothing heat was slowly melting that away.

The tub had filled to the rim so he shifted over to the tap and turned it off, then slid back into his former position. The water splashed around him as he did so, like a tidal wave, sinking then rising to crash down on him. He was almost completely lost in the appeasement he felt when he heard the front door push open then click shut.

Had Ellie come home from the library early? She told him she would be working late on an article for the Core. He heard footsteps travel up the stairs and approach the bathroom. Then a hand shook the door knob. Marco spoke before they could open the door.

"Um, I'm in here." He said, informing the unknown guest.

"Oh sorry, Marco. Are you taking a bath or something?" Dylan asked while releasing the door knob.

Marco sighed in relief and then sat up in the tub. "Yeah, what are you doing home? Coach let you off early?" He questioned.

"Yep, thank God too; he was working us pretty hard." The older boy answered. "So how was you're day?"

"Shit." Marco stated coldly.

"That sucks. I-I'd better go change." He said while walking away.

"Um Dylan?" He called.

"Yes?" He answered.

Even though Dylan couldn't see him, Marco blushed furiously. "Want to join me." Like he said, his day was shit and he needed some cheering up. It was silent for a little bit before his boyfriend replied.

"Of course." The brunette answered while entering the bathroom.

He peered down at his little lover; his body was covered in bubbles. He looked irresistibly delicious like that. He felt his groin twitch. Dylan on the other hand was soaked in sweat from his strenuous hockey practice. Marco curled up into a little ball and smiled innocently. Then Dylan slowly peeled away at his clothing, as if to give his love a small strip tease.

The small Italian relaxed back once again, enjoying the little show his boyfriend was putting on from him. Dylan had removed his shirt to reveal his chiseled abs, glistening in sweat, then tossed it to the side. He then reached down for his jean pant's button, slowly undoing it. The hockey player pulled down his pants teasingly with a smirk on his face, and then played with his boxer's waist band to tease Marco more.

"If you don't pull them down, I will." Marco stated.

Dylan grinned evilly. "Be my guest." He said huskily.

Marco shuddered at the sound of his lover seductive voice, then quickly obliged. He rose up out of the tub. The soapy bubbles ran down his body, accentuating his tight form. Marco approached his love and pressed his dripping wet body against his, his hands reaching for the boxers. Finally he pulled them down while helping Dylan step out of them.

The younger boy led the older one into the bath with him. Once in, Dylan rested his back up against the porcelain edge while Marco rested his body on his. He ran his hands up and down Marco's petite frame then rose them up out of the water. The youngest one mewled at the loss if touch.

"Sit up." Dylan asked.

"Why?" Marco replied.

"You're so tense; I'm going to give a massage." He answered.

"Oh." The Italian realized.

Marco then sat up and shimmied in closer to Dylan. The older boy placed two firm hands on his shoulders, kneading the sore muscles. He carefully dug into them, trying to work out the knots. Then he worked his lover's back, using his thumbs to unknot the kinks there. The brunette's fingers trailed up Marco spine, causing the younger boy to shiver. He drew small circles on his shoulder blades.

Dylan then reached forward and sucked on the crook of Marco's neck. He moaned at his love's tongue criss-cross motion on his heated skin. He was fully hard now and so was Dylan. The Michalchuk wrapped his strong arms around Marco, lightly kissing his neck now.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day but I know a way to make it better." Dylan said.

"Really? How?" Marco playfully responded.

"Let me show you." He replied.

Dylan's hand slid down Marco's body and reached his throbbing erection. He palmed the Italian's cock in his hand and used the other one to cup his balls, massaging them gently. Dylan started to stroke Marco at a painstakingly slow pace. The younger boy grinded back against his lover causing his erection to rub between his cheeks. The hockey player let out a throaty moan and picked up the pace. Marco arched his back while grabbing onto his boyfriends thighs.

Dylan removed his hand from Marco's testicles and teased his nipples. Marco again thrust back against the brunette's hard length. He then captured the smaller boy in a needy kiss, there tongues entwining. The eldest boy began to suck Marco's tongue while still pumping him, drawing out mewls and moans from him.

Marco was approaching his climax fast. He stopped the grinding against Dylan and reached back and palmed his boyfriend's dick and stroked it in time with Dylan. They came together, the cum pouring out into the soapy water.

They rested there, panting. Dylan placed a chaste kiss on Marco's shoulder.

"Feel better?" Dylan questioned.

"A lot better." Marco said while turning to face Dylan. "I think it's time to get out."

"It is?" the hockey player replied.

"Yep, my fingers are all wrinkly." The Italian laughed.

* * *

Review pleaseXD 


End file.
